


Words in your steps

by purplefox



Series: Dance with me [16]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Watching Kakashi was a pleasure too





	Words in your steps

Sometimes Naruto walked in on Kakashi in the most amazing times. Not when the man was preparing a class. As fun as that was. It was something Naruto had seen plenty of times before. He and Kakashi had reached a point that the man engaged with him about the classes and where Kakashi danced the routines with him or for him long before class got to even hear of them.

Certainly breaking a school rule or ten in there.

Still it was certainly something to walk in on him when Kakashi was dancing for fun. Naruto enjoyed showing Naruto his world. Showing him how he felt. Taking him to places where Naruto could go all out. Give his best. Have a crowd of people all wanting the music, wanting the beat and wanting to have a good time with no rules just respect.

Where people lost themselves in a beat and their bodies. Where everything was so concentrated and holding back just hurt you in the end. Places where you wore yourself pouring your body and soul into the beat and left feeling better for it. Naruto knew that was his world, that was his place where he truly belonged and was happy because until recently it was not the school and the classes and the things everyone else thought he should be.

To see Kakashi losing himself in music that was not school music. Music not handed down by like ten old professors and six generation of old stuffy men. Not only was it eye catching it was hot. Kakashi liked music, he loved dance and while he liked to act old he was anything but. Flexible and up to date in all the best ways. To hear rap music Kakashi’s house? He knew the man liked music. He knew but it was one thing to know and another thing to see. He was captivated.

To see Kakashi not just designing a routine but just feeling the words and the beat. To see that look on his face that showed he thought he was alone. To see him bounce sometimes to the particular line that had to his favourite. To see him get down the way Naruto and Kiba liked to do.

See him move covering the entire studio in his sneakers, it was cute. It was hot and it was everything that Naruto had not known that he needed to see. Kakashi was so alive in that moment. He was alive with Naruto, free with Naruto. He enjoyed what they did Naruto knew that but this was yet another side to Kakashi. A side that made him look younger, that made him softer, it made him cute. It made him relatable, more so than that decisive night in the club had. It was amazing.

Humbling. The way the song kept repeating. Showing Kakashi had feelings for this song. The way he used his strength to show off to the song. The flips. The way he could spin keeping his legs off the ground and quickly switch from hand to hand. Naruto could do it but he could not make it look as graceful as Kakashi did. That was gymnast talent in there. He was speechless, he was a little jealous too.

Kakashi was an amazing dancer, he was a passionate dancer and he loved what Naruto did and what he showed but he was Naruto’s teacher in the end. He belonged to the world that Naruto felt restrained him. He was a friend too but to watch him lose it like this, he could not help himself. Kakashi with his passion and moves. It captivated him and made red hot need rush through his veins. Need to get better, to show his own stuff.

There were few people Naruto considered rivals. He and Sasuke were rivals regardless of their friendship. They used what they had and got better. He and Sakura were rivals too. He envied how quickly she picked everything up. it was scary. He and Kiba were rivals, who could go as crazy as them? Sasuke did stunts but there was a kind of cave guy thing he and Kiba had.

Kakashi had certainly been keeping watch in the clubs, in the events. He knew how to use his body. He knew how to use the beat and he really had to love the song. The way he was going at it, the switch up at the right hooks. Naruto was so lost in watching and he wanted to join but he needed to stay watching too. It was an amazing confliction. For the first time in a long while he was content to watch.

Oh he wanted to join. The burn in his blood was there for that but just watching Kakashi sent a peace and love in his veins that he could not help but wonder if Kakashi felt this when he watched Naruto go all out.

However if he had to watch Kakashi prance around in those loose pants and loose tank. Naruto might have to do something drastic. Like leap on Kakashi, or turn off the speakers. Or start to strip himself and walk in and close the door. It would not get him far because Kakashi was Kakashi and rules and stuff but god above Kakashi looked good. His moves was good, his rhythm incredible but the sneaks he was getting towards Kakashi’s pants were just torture towards Naruto.

Their feelings for each other was hot. It was explosive and it was more than just words. There was expression and entire speeches in their dances, in their movements with each and for each other. There were some things they did not have to say. Some ways that their dances were as intimate as kisses. Sometimes that their dances were just as sating and satisfying as Naruto imagined sex would be.

Well, not really but it could be really intense and sometimes it could sort of be like that. Slow dances, dances with grinding and heat. Seductions where they ended only when there was no other continuation existed because they both saw the line.

God above. Kakashi was amazing and that he was with Naruto. They had been together for a while and Kakashi was so open to listen and understand. It was not the first time he had felt awe looking at Kakashi but it sure as hell was the most fun time. People had many sides to them and through music and dance, Naruto was able to see those sides and grasp the soul. Kakashi’s soul was not fully revealed but Naruto liked what he currently saw.


End file.
